The present application relates to tools and more specifically tools for use in measuring certain characteristics associated with ionized radiation.
Various tools exist to measure radiation. Geiger counters, for instance, detect the ionizing events and display the results in the form of an emission rate or a total over a period of time. There are also tools to measure the radiation energy, but these are complex and expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for measuring energy and other characteristics associated with radiation that is not so limited.